Dead of Night (book)
:For other uses of '''Dead of Night', see'' Dead of Night Dead of Night is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Jim Bambra and Stephen Hand, illustrated by Martin McKenna and originally published in 1989 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 40th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-034456-X). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}}The player is a Demon Slayer whose parents have been kidnapped by the Demon Prince Myurr. The plot revolves around the player's mission to rescue them, travelling through various Demon-blighted regions and meeting up with old friends and allies in their homeland. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *In addition to the regular attributes, Dead of Night features evil which start with an Initial score of 0. - pg.10 Throughout the book the player may encounter people or creatures, or do things that will increase this score. As a result the player is asked to Test Your Evil at certain points in a manner similar to Testing Your Luck. - pg.17 *The player also has a choice of three "Talents" from the following list: Banish Undead, Dark Veil, Heal, Holy Circle, Meditation, Sense Demon, and Speak Demon. - pg.17-19 *A reality warping spell, the Seven Words of Akkarra, is known by the Hero of this adventure and it is mentioned as the only way to shatter a Death-Stone. This spell, known to the Hero from the beginning, is mentioned only when needed during the adventure and not at the beginning of it. - 69 Equipment List - pg.20 *Sword Nightbane *Hooded Robes and Skullcap *5 Provisions *10 Gold Pieces *Silver Cross *3 Vials of Holy Water *Backpack *Stallion Godsfire Cover and Illustrations Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. The book number return to the spine and list of books inside after being absent for the previous three titles. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Martin McKenna. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 14, 28, 42, 56, 72, 85, 98, 113, 130, 142, 156, 171, 184, 198, 212, 226, 240, 254, 267, 281, 295, 310, 323, 335, 348, 362, 375, 386 and 398. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References The Netherworld Sorcerers appear in this book. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Dead of Night *Branner *Darrow - Villager *Father of the Demon-Stalker *Gerard - Priest of Dunningham - 283 *Gertrude - Farmer - 156 *Hannan - Villager *Hooded Woman - - 347 *Kate *Kremper - Half-Orc *Magrand - Necromancer *Mother of the Demon-Stalker *Myurr - Demon Prince *Romond - Headman of Weddonbridge *Samatz *Sharleena - Seer *Tom - Farmer Locations *Astonbury *Axmoor *Colton-on-the-Marsh *Cragrock Peaks *Crowford *Dunningham *Fenlake *Gallantaria *Glaydon Forest *Horned Hills *Oak Hill *River Merton *Royal Lendle *Sacred Citadel of the Templars *Stanford *''The Hanged Man'' *Way River *Weddonbridge *Witchtooth Line *Whitewater River (Gallantaria) Encounters *Abomination *Armoured Ogre *Blight Demons *Calbert the Vampire *Chaos Mercenary *Demonic Servant *Demonic Shape-Shifter *Great Demon *Humans - Angry Villagers/Oakhill Peasants *Kremper *Magrand *Moon Demon Mage *Moon Demons *Myurr *Orcs *Skeletons - Horned/Regular *Spirit Demon *Tentacles *Wolves *Zombies Further Notes *25 instant failures, 2 victories, plus death by stamina loss or bad luck. Errors *It is possible to destroy a worm-furnace in Axmoor with a cross (that is then destroyed) and then choose to go to Stanford to help a farmer defend his house with the help of the cross you have ruined destroying the worm-furnace. *It is possible to get unlimited skill and luck scores simply by going backwards and forwards between Axmoor and Stanford. Dedication To Mandy and Pat - pg.5 See Also *''Blood of the Mandrake'' *''Smuggler's Gold'' Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=84 Dead of Night at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403204655/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb40.htm Dead of Night at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:1989 Books